Desperation
by blah5566
Summary: A mafia family broke the rules and now they are more powerful than the Vongola family. Vongola Nono has to get help to defeat them but their help comes from something that consider impossible. Now they have to go back 400 years in the past to convince the first generation family to help them. I don't own KHR.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KHR story…so yeah enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

"You know what we have to do." The rough, dry voice said.

"But we can't involve them. I...I won't allow it." The old man tried to protest. Being said, the air got thicker while the black flame appeared. He shivered at their presence knowing that he would never get used to it.

"They have broken the rules and must pay for it for they have messed with time." A cold, heartless voice said. "We will be watching you in the shadows." They faded away into the darkness leaving the two men alone.

"You see now? Even they agree with me. It is our only hope for the Vongola to survive." The voice hissed knowing this might be the only chance left.

The old man held his head in his hands, sighing. "Very well. I'll make the arrangements. But I swear if this doesn't work you life will be invalid."

The man smirked in the shadows and left the man alone thinking about his choice.

..._Arrivederci_...

**In Namimori**

"Dame-Tsuna wake up or would you like me to use the Vongola wake up style." Reborn said smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"HIEEEEEEEE I'm up! Don't shoot Reborn. Don't shoot." Tsuna took one look at his clock.  
"HIEEEE I'm late! Hibiri will bite me to death!" He quickly took a shower and ran down the stairs...well he tripped.

"Oi Tsuna you have more training after school today." Reborn said watching him fall head first.

"I know I know." He ran out with a toast in his mouth.

"JYUUDIAME!" The storm guardian called out.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun." Tsuna saw Yamamoto with his regular simile.

"Yo Tsuna. Oh? Gokudera when did you get here?" He innocently asked.

"Che. A right hand man will always be by Jyuudiame's side." He hissed at him.

Surprisingly they weren't late for school this time. Their first class of the day was free period.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna blushed. "Ohayo Kyoko-chan." He took his seat next to Enma's. For some reason his head was hurting recently. Maybe something's going to happen? He thought. Being said a cow like child kicked open the door.

"Ahahahahaha bow down to the great Lambo-sama." He said holding a green box.

"Tsuna isn't he from your house?" Enma asked.

"Ahoshi what are you doing here?" Gokudera yelled.

"Stupidera I'm delivering Tsuna's lunch."

"Eh? My lunch?" Then he remembered that he for to get his lunch this morning.

"Lambo-sama won't give your lunch to you unless you give me candy." He smugly said holding his hand out.

"Oi! Give Jyuudiame's lunch back to him." Gokudera yelled hold Lampo in his hands.

"Ahahahahaha. Give me candy first Stupidera." Gokudera dropped Lampo on to the floor. "Hold it...in." Then he started crying a waterfall.

Tsuna shivered as something bad was going to happen. Enma notices this. "Tsuna is something wrong?"

Before he could answer a pink bazooka headed their way...wait PINK?

"JYUUDIAME! Watch out!" Gokudera tried to get to them in time. Unfortunately he did not make it. The bazooka engulfed both Enma and Tsuna leaving a cloud of pink in their place.

**Somewhere in a forest...**

"Ugh..." Tsuna woke up next to Enma. "Ne Enma wake up." He groggily said while shaking him.

"Hm?" He opened his red eyes. "Tsuna where are we?" He got up and stared at him.

"What?"

"You look like a 5 year old."

"HIEEEEEEEE!" He looked at his hands. "Enma you're a 5 year old too."

Surprisingly he took it better than him. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's walk..." He was interpreted by a dog that started to chase them.

"HIEEEEEE!"

They reach a mansion in a clearing. The dog chased them around it. People were watching trying to comprehend what is happening. A pink hair guy picked both of them up and took a look at them. Then the air got tense. A murderous aura came from the pink hair guy.

In the far distance a blond shivered as something bad was going to happen. He went back to pretending to do paperwork while day dreaming about strawberry cakes. In a minute someone kicked the door down.

"Hey. That was my favorite door." The blond pouted not realizing the murderous aura around him.

"Giotto..." His voice was clam and dangerous. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD AN ILLEGITIMATE CHILD!" His voice was heard all over the mansion. "You should have at least introduce me to your wife or make make the child's godfather." Then he went on rambling.

He blinked...once..

twice...

"What! G, I would've told you if I had a child. Also I haven't had a relationship in a long time." He tried to clam his friend down. Keyword tried.

"Well how do you explain this?" He brought the 2 children in. One freakishly looked like him and the other looked like his best friend.

He got down to their eye level and ask them their names. "What's your names?"

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you could call me Tsuna and this is my friend Kozato Enma." He said with a smile on his face.

"See G they're not mine." G scowled. Giotto faced back to the children. "Where are your parents? They must be looking for you."

Tsuna thought about it. They're not alive in this time period yet. "Our parents are not alive yet."

Giotto knew how it felt to be an orphan. "Well how would you guys like to live here?" He said with his signature smile. G almost choked on his tea and tired to protest but Giotto sent him a glare. He looked at the children and saw their eyes widen.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Tsuna said playing with his fingers.

"You're not imposing. In fact we will be happy to have you here." G tried to protest again but had another glare sent to him. They both looked at each other.

"Ok." They both said with a simile.

"Well I suppose that it is time for dinner." He said hold both of them. They continued down the hall way looking at everything. Then they reached a room with a large table and 5 people sitting there.

"Tsuna, Enma these are my guardians." He turned to face them. " Everyone they will be staying here." Everyone had a different reaction.

"Hahahahaha. Well it's nice that we have more guests. I'm Ugetsu Asari." The rain guardian said with a cheerful smilie. Yup, he is certainly like Yamamoto Tsuna thought.

"It would be nice to have you here to the EXTREME! I'm Knuckles to the EXTREME!" Everyone covered their ears.

"Yare Yare. Bow down to the great ore-sama. I'm Lampo."

"Hn. Alaude."

"Oya…. What do we have here? Nufufufu. It will certainly a pleasure of having you both here. I'm Daemon Spade." The mist guardian said with a sadistic smile.

Tsuna and Enma looked at each other with one thing on their mind...revenge.

"It's the pineapple ghost monster." They both said at the same time.

There was a deadly silence. One second passed now two. Everybody in the room started laughing and Alaude smirked. Veins popped out of Daemon's head. He started to chase them around.

"Oh no. Please spare me of your fruitiness pineapple ghost monster." Enma said dodging his attacks. Everybody in the room started laughing harder. Daemon was about to use his illusions but Giotto gave him a no you can't look.

After 5 minutes the laughter started to clam down. Everyone was on the floor. While they were eating dinner G asked them questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Oh that is where I'm from." Asari happily said.

"Who sent you here? And what family are you from?"

Tsuna and Enma sweat dropped at that question. Tsuna's hyper intuition told him to tell him some of the truth. "We're from the future and I'm next in line for the title of being the next Vongola boss and Enma is the boss of the Shimon family."

Everyone stopped eating. Giotto's hyper intuition told them that they are not lying. "Let's not ask anymore questions." He said while everyone was staring at them. They continued to eat in a weird silence until the dessert came which was pineapple upside down cake. Then everyone started laughing again and Daemon stormed out of the room.

_Yup this was a good day_ Tsuna thought..._minna please be safe._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to update every week and like I still have a grudge on Daemon…so yeah enjoy.  
**

* * *

400 years in the future

"JYUUDIAME!" Gokudera yelled fanning the pink fluff out of the way. Once he saw that his precious Jyuudiame and his friend Enma was gone he turned to face the poor Lambo who was cowering under a table. Gokudera released a deadly aura while he got closer to him.

"Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera. Lambo didn't do anything wrong." Yamamoto said with a hesitant chuckle.

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE SENT JYUUDIAME TO GODS KNOWS NOWHERE! I, HIS RIGHT HAND MAN, SHOULD ALWAYS BE BY HIS SIDE!" Then he went on rambling and sprouting a colorful double rainbow in multiple languages that was sure to make the toughest man bow down in fear. Yamamoto just nervously stood there with everyone looking at them in awe. Lambo took this opportunity to escape from Stupidera.

Kyoko blinked as she was wondering where her two classmates went. Little did they know that someone had been watching them in their little hideout. As he watched a Vongola bird (I don't know what to call those massagers birds) fly away in the distance leaving him a message from Vongola Nono, his interest spiked about Dame-Tsuna and Enma. He read the letter with those intense eyes carefully reading each word.

"So Dame-Tsuna already started the mission. If he fails there was sure to be hell to pay."

400 years in the past

After a night of teasing that pineapple man, he could say revenge was sweet. Tsuna was sure that Enma would agree with him.

Tsuna woke up next to Giotto rubbing his eyes. Giotto woke up later and saw him trying to not fall asleep even after a good night of sleep. He has to admit he was so cute and he tried to resist pinching his cheeks. Let's just say that he almost lost that war. They went to Enma's room to wake him up and then took a bath. Giotto had to apologized to the maids due to the unexpected water fight with Tsuna and Enma ganging up on him. The maids dress Tsuna to look like Giotto which is a pinstripe suit and Enma wore a white collared shirt and black slacks. Giotto sweat dropped at their dressing abilities. They went to the dining room to have breakfast and boy they really acted like his guardians.

_Everything looks so delicious_Tsuna thought. They started eating but then a pink cloud of smoke appeared. Everyone got out their weapons and Giotto got into Hyper Dying Will mode. Once the smoke cleared they saw a familiar pineapple head.

"Kufufufu~ Oya Oya what do we have here?" A sadistic voice said.

Instantly he knew who it was.

"Mukuro what are you doing here?" Tsuna said in a surprised tone.

"You know him?" G asked.

Tsuna nodded his head. "He's my friend." ..._Well I wouldn't exactly call him a friend _he thought.

They all inspected him and only once thought came to their heads...well except Daemon. He thought of fighting the kid but the rest thought of having to deal with two of them. They all groaned at the thought. Mukuro also scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on the familiar melon head.

"You." His voice was dripping of sadistic humor.

"Deamon did you do something to him?" Giotto asked.

"No. This is the first time I seen him." He innocently replied.

"Kufufufu. It's not about what you did in the past but in the future."

Daemon walked up to him, looking at him in the eyes.

"Pineapple head." -cue eye twitching and an awkward silence-

Everyone wondered how he would respond and they silently waited.

"Melon head."

"Sadist."

"Pedophile." -cue Daemon's eye twitching-

Everyone wondered where did a little kid learned those words.

"Anyways I'm going to take my revenge on with you did to my sweet innocent Chrome." A pineapple appeared in his hands and he threw it straight into his face.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence as a melon from Daemon landed on his face.

Enma and Giotto wanted to avenge the poor unexpecting boy who was the victim of the Pineapple ghost man.

Enma grabbed the nearest thing next to him which was a croissant and threw it a Deamon who dodged it but it hit G.

"Why you..." Then an all out food fight started.

Lampo hit G. Tsuna, Emna, Mukuro, Giotto ganged up Daemon. Asari and Knuckle randomly threw food at everyone. Alaude went somewhere. "THIS IS AN EXTREME WORKOUT!" Knuckle yelled dodging a donut.

After 10 minutes the food fight died out. Everyone was on the floor,tried. The room was a mess. It was mostly covered in pineapples and melons thanks to Mukuro and Daemon. Giotto apologized again for the mess and asked the children who they want to play with since he has to finish mountains of paperworks.

"We want to play with Pineapple Ghost Man." Tsuna replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh no. I'm not taking care of these children especially that pineapple kid." He earn a pineapple in his face.

Tsuna started crying. _Why am I crying? Oh well_. Enma also started crying and once Giotto saw that he went in to rage. Let's just say after 5 minutes of yelling and other stuff Daemon finally agreed.

The children were already start planning their revenge and it was going to be sweet.

* * *

**I'm having trouble thinking of a good mafia family name so if you have a good name, then leave it in your review. Hoped you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy **

* * *

When Giotto left the children alone with his sadistic guardian he couldn't help feel sorry for the children. Little did he know that the children were planing revenge for that sadistic, pedophiliac Pineapple ghost man as what Mukuro would say. Giotto sat down a started on his paperwork but eventually he daydreamed about his precious triple layered strawberry cake that was sitting all alone in the kitchen.

**Meanwhile while the melon head and co.**

"Ne. What are we going to do?" Tsuna being he whiny self.

"Yeah what are we going to do Pineapple man?" Enma agreed and also following his best friend's lead.

Daemon's eye started twitching. Why did he of all people have to get stuck with some brats he thought. Even Lampo was better than this. The kids started jumping around being hyper as if they wanted to annoy him to death.

"Ne. Blue pineapple melon man. We want to play hide and seek. You're it." Enma said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine..." Wait did he just hear that correctly? Did they just called him a Blue pineapple melon man? He closed his eyes remembering what Elena told him. Think about it...well he thought about it. He was going to kill them. He didn't care what Giotto was going to do to him. Just as he opened his eyes they were gone. He just remembered that they were playing hide and seek. Anger started boiling inside him...oh he was going to find them oh yes he was.

While Daemon was closing his eyes looking like an idiot Tsuna, Enma, and Mukuro took this chance to hide in the forest. Mukuro made an illusion hiding all of them from the idiotic Blue pineapple melon man.

"So Mukuro how did you get here?" Tsuna asked tilting his head innocently.

Mukuro would never admit it but Tsuna was a lot cuter when he was younger.

"Kufufufu by bazooka of course." He said with a sly smile.

One thing came two Tsuna's and Enma's head, Lambo.

"How did it hit you?" Enma asked doing the same thing as Tsuna.

_~flashback~_

_ Reborn called everyone to discuss their missing sky. Once they all got there they all started fighting. Gokudera started to argue with Lambo while Yamamoto was doing his Ma~Ma~ thing to clam them down. Ryohei was shouting extreme as always and has no idea what is going on. Hibari and Mukuro decided to have a fight to the death and Chrome was trying to stop Mukuro from fighting. _

_ Little did they know a certain little hitman was getting pissed by the second and has a growing "I want to kill you" aura. He couldn't take it anymore._

_ A gunshot echoed through the little room making everyone turned to the source of the sound. Hibari was pissed that someone interrupted their precious fight._

_ "Shut up and sit down." The hitman said with a tone promising death if they did not do what he said. His fedora covering his black endless orbs that he calls eyes._

_ All of them sat down except for Hibari which was leaning against the wall. Everyone except for Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro didn't know that they should be worried that Hibari had a sadistic simile on his face. _

_ "So I've called Irie and Spanner to find out how to bring your sky and my pathetic student back." He glared at the little cow shivering in the conner._

_ The doorbell rang as if Reborn had planned it beforehand. _

_ "Stay here." His voice laced with a sadistic yet playful tone. _

_ Once he left to go get the door chaos had been released. Everyone started arguing and then something happened. _

_ "Mukuro watch out!" Chrome shouted after being quiet all this time. _

_ Headed his way was a pink bazooka giving him no time to doge it. Then he was engulfed in the pinkness of the bazooka._

_ ~End of flashback~_

"Oh..." Enma said.

In the distance they saw the Blue pineapple melon man looking very pissed.

"Oh children~ Where are you?~" Said a singsong voice that has some sadistic humor in it.

All of them shivered except for Mukuro and they thought that he finally snapped. Fortunately Mukuro had casted a illusion on them so they can't be found easily. Unfortunately they saw the same dog that was chasing them when they first got here. The dog sniffed the air then its ears perked as if it found something interesting.

The dog turned in Tsuna's and Enma's direction. They both sweat dropped hoping that the dog won't chase them and reveal their hiding spot to the melon head. Bad luck had been on their side today. The dog growled and then took off.

"HIEEEEE!" The voice resonated through the forest and to the Vongola mansion.

**Vongola mansion**

_In the mounts of paperwork._

"Hm? Did I hear something?" Giotto thought out loud and was mad that his daydream about cake ended.

_In the garden_

"Was that a bird?" Asari said out loud while drinking tea with Lampo.

"Ore-sama thinks so." Lampo replied.

**Back in the forest**

"Nufufufu I found you~"

Daemon heads towards the sound to find a trident at his neck.

"Kufufufu you won't lay a hand on them. They're mine." Mukuro said with a voice that promised pain.

They started fighting and Tsuna and Enma collapsed of fear and exhaustion from running away from the dog.

"Deamon." A voice said with anger.

He knew who that was.

"What do you think you're doing?" She stepped into the clearing with a murderous glare.

Now Mukuro was thinking who this was then he remembered. It was Elena. Daemon's girlfriend. Knowing this he got in crying to blame Daemon mode. Elena rushed to comfort him.

"My friends..." He said pointing to them.

She glared at him.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Them." Her voice was filled with hate.

"I did nothing." He tried to protest.

"Idiotic blue pineapple melon man fought them." Mukuro cried out with tears running down his face.** (Hehe good actor)**

She glared at him again. This time it was a we will talk about this later type of glare. Elena carried the two unconscious boys leaving him alone in the forest.

_Why me_ he thought.

* * *

**Help me think of a mafia family name :D. Kays. Hope you enjoyed that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm going to be updating slower since I have school next week so yeah and thanks to xChaos RebornX suggestion I'm going to use Fantasma as the new mafia name. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Zzzzzz..."

"Kufufufu now I can possess you my dear Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro sadistically said as he watch them sleep. **(Eww pedo)**

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna shot up out of his bed waking up Enma from his dream about his kitties back in the future.

"You know Mukuro I'm fine. There's no need to posses me. Ne?" Tsuna innocently said while tilting his head.

**Damn it. He is so cute** Mukuro thought.

Then a girly scream echoed through out the mansion. Tsuna and Enma tried to see who it was but they saw a blur of pink.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna shouted as an unidentified person/object** (or a** **U.M.A as Gokudera would call it :D) **suddenly hugged Tsuna and Enma.

"You guys are so cute!" the 'U.M.A' squealed hugging them tighter unaware that their souls had drifted up high into the vast sky.

The forgotten Mukuro was secretly jealous of that person hugging the life out of those 2 little cute boys.

The U.M.A was finished hugging them still unaware of their drifting souls. It took a while for them to come back.

"Aaaagagg." Tsuna and Enma both said as their souls reenter their bodys from that extreme hug.

"What happened?" Enma groan trying to see their surroundings.

They didn't notice the U.M.A...wait that wasn't an U.M.A. It was the familiar girlfriend of Daemon Spade, Elena.

"My boyfriend fought you. How could he fight these cute children?" She pouted.

...What. They remembered that a dog was chasing them. They looked at Mukuro and he was giving a glare that said follow my lead. Now Tsuna couldn't believe that he and his sadistic pedophiliac guardian are working together. He must really hate Daemon.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you. He's going to get it the next time I see him." Her eyes were full of determination and had a fire like aura.

Everyone sweat-dropped. That concludes it. Never make a woman mad.

"Now let's go eat lunch." She said like she was before her determination and fiery aura.

She led them to the familiar dinning room where everyone was waiting for them. Giotto looked pissed for some reason. Elena eyes looked at everyone then it fell on her boyfriend, Daemon.

"Daemon I need to talk to you." Her fieriness appeared again making everyone in the room sweat dropped. They apparently know what happens if they make Elena mad.

"As do I." Giotto said with the same aura.

Tsuna and Enma figured that Elena must have told them about everything.

"I'm not in a good mood now because..." He said with a serious voice causing everyone to lean in for the answer. "my triple layered strawberry cake disappeared." His voice turned into a whinny kid.

Everyone dropped on the floor not expecting that answer.

"Oh I remember. I saw Daemon eating that in the kitchen." Asari said.

The air got deadly enough to kill. Everyone knows not to eat Giotto's cake. Now Daemon had two people on his list that want to murder him. Oh great he thought. Elena dragged Daemon out and Giotto followed. After about 20 minutes they were back. Daemon had all kinds of bruises. Most of them were purple.

"Enma look. It's the Purple blue idiotic Blue pineapple melon man." Tsuna said with his oh so innocent voice.

Everyone sweat dropped at how long the name has gotten. The maids brought them their lunch but before they could eat another pick cloud puffed up. When the could finally cleared they saw a familiar pineapple style hair.

Oh no they are multiplying everyone but Tsuna, Enma,Mukuro, and Elena thought.

"Nufufufu~ looks like my hairstyle is catching on~"

* * *

**If you want to suggest some games to play and the next person to show up just leave it in a review. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello...so yeah enjoy.**

* * *

Now this was a bad day for Chrome. First Bossu gone missing and then Mukuro was gone too. During the meeting after Mukuro went bye bye Reborn came back and noticed that the Pineapple pedo was gone he went out to have a 'talk' with the idiotic cow. Everyone kept on fighting and Hibari left because the Pineapple herbivore was gone. After some 'manly' screams and some bone cracking sounds that made Chrome huddled in her own little corner feeling sorry for the little cow, Lampo came running back into the room trying to apologized to the enraged sadistic hitman when he tripped over air and making the new pink bazooka fall on Chrome. Everyone stopped fighting and watched the pinkness take over the room. Then all of them turned to face the little cow hiding under the table.

Chrome woke up after that transaction thinking it was a dream. She woke up to find a room full of people staring at her. Now she wasn't used to all of the attention so she face her face warm up. She looked at everyone until her eyes fell on a certain Melon head. She felt different emotions go through her. The one she wanted to express the most was anger but fear took over.

"I-It's the P-Pineapple p-pedophile." She squeaked out loud enough for everyone to hear and then fainted on spot but luckily Mukuro caught her.

Most of the people in the room are wondering strange people that strangely look like Deamon have been showing up. They didn't want to handle three Deamon's at once. Elena squealed as another 'cute' kid showed up and quickly snatched Chrome away from Mukuro leaving him pouting that his Chrome got taken away after trying to find him even though he was gone for 10 minutes. Elena went to gods knows somewhere leaving everyone in the room confused.

"Daemon-nii made Chrome faint." Tsuna said with tears in his eyes.

Once again Giotto got in his overprotective mode. Everyone else wonder when did he start calling him Deamon-nii. After Giotto was done beat Daemon up for a second time everyone ate their lunch peacefully that is until Mukuro got in a fight with you know who. The Blue melon head 'accidentally' knocked over his food and it was his favorite too. Tsuna sighed as he watched his mist guardian fight. He figured that he should stop it but was interrupted by a messenger.

"Boss the Fantasma family is attacking a village that is under our protection." The frantic messenger said while he was out of breath.

Giotto went into boss mode.

"Daemon watch the kids." He said in his hyper dying will mode.

Tsuna watched him in awe that he could go into dying will mode without pills or anything.

"Nufufufu Now why must I take care of them." Deamon half pouted that he couldn't torture some people to vent out his anger.

"They like you."

"No they don't. They want to take revenge for something I didn't do!" He argued.

"DAEMON."

"Fine fine." He turned to the children figuring that he could torture them for having to babysit them.

But the children weren't there. Giotto figured that they went to find their missing friend that is with Elena but something felt wrong. They all left without any questions.

** With Tsuna and Co. **

After they heard that a village with attacked Tsuna turned to Enma and he got the idea. Then he turned to Mukuro. At first he refused then Tsuna, remembering that he was now a 5 year old, turned on his puppy charm.

1. A pout.

"Hn."

2. Watery eyes.

"Agggr."

3. Slight head tilting.

_Damn it. He's so cute_ Mukuro thought.

"Fine."

Quietly they all snuck out without the grown ups knowing. They headed toward the attacked village. They saw bodies on the ground some fires surrounding them. A rage quickly filled Tsuna as he walked through the village. Enma and Mukuro looked around. Then they heard a ear piercing scream. They all rushed to the scene to see a group of men hitting a women protecting her child.

"Hey you. Stop that." Tsuna said with as much sadistic humor **(Thanks to Reborn)** as he could cram into that sentence.

"Oh? A child? They dare sent a child against the Fantasma family. How pathetic." The largest guy said.

Tsuna figured he was the leader.

"Guys let me handle this." He said putting on his gloves.

He popped 2 pills into in mouth and went into hyper dying will mode.

"Oh? A flame user. You will be quite handy to us." The leader said as he lunged towards the little boy.

With ease Tsuna dogged him. The leader got angry so he took out a gun and shot many rounds. He dogged all of that too and in his mind he secretly thank Reborn and his spartan methods. He threw a punch that made the leader flew 20 feet in the air.

"Ohoho you're not the only one who can use flames."

With that said his gun was surrounded by a yellow flame.

"Hn. So you can use flames." Tsuna tried to act all cool but inside he was yelling _Why the hell can he use flames. I thought only very little people could use flame in this time period!_

"You scared little boy?" He joked.

"Huh? I'm sorry I was thinking of a melon head." Tsuna lied while he was screaming inside.

Little did he know Mukuro was secretly jealous of that Melon head.

"Hn. You got guts kid."

He charged landing a hit on Tsuna. But little did he know that it was an illusion. The real Tsuna kicked him from behind knocking him to the ground. The leader shot bullets but Tsuna didn't know that there were sun flames in them. One bullet grazed his arm making him wince in pain. Now the forgotten group of men were about to help their leader but were ambushed by Enma and Mukuro. Mukuro cast illusions making half the men fall to the ground clutching their heads. Enma was in hyper dying will mode and used his gravity power. He made it hard to walk and hit their pressure point making them pass out. They watched Tsuna fight.

"You're good kid."

"Back at you." Tsuna said knocking him to the ground.

Time to end this Tsuna thought.

He got in his X-burner stance and saw the man's eyes widen like he knew what was going to happen. He fired.

_Meanwhile with Giotto and Co._

As soon as we reached the village Giotto's heart sank. Everything was in ruins. Everyone looked around for survivors but soon gave up until they saw a woman running with her child.

"P-Pri-imo t-than-nk y-you. Y-ou-ur c-child saved u-us." She passing out right after.

"Knuckle. Help heal her." Giotto said.

He got right to work. Giotto was thinking about this child. _A child huh?_ He thought. _Could it be an arcobaleno? Wait my child..._

"TSUNA!" Giotto yelled out.

Right then everyone saw a large stream of orange in front of them. Giotto ran towards the area only to see a bunch of unconscious men around 3 children. Everyone just stared at each other.

1 minute passed.

2 minutes passed.

Somewhere between 1 and 2 minutes a tumbleweed that mysteriously came from somewhere rolled passed them. Everyone wondered why is there a tumbleweed. Suddenly Giotto ran to Tsuna and gave a big bear hug squeezing the life out of him. Then suddenly he got in boss mode.

"You have some explaining to do...after we eat our strawberry cake."

-cue sweatdrop-

* * *

**So yeah...review who you want to appear and some game ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. So like this chapter is kinda random and I made up the song with the help of my friend. I think it gets kind boring but I don't know so enjoy.**

* * *

After a really awkward ride home...well not that awkward since we just HAD to stop at a bakery to get a deluxe triple thick strawberry ice cream **(did the even have ice cream back then?)** cake for Giotto since Daemon ate his cake. The children never knew how much he loved cake. Giotto practically skipped in with sparkly eyes and a cheerily aura while the others sweat dropped.

When they got home Giotto got the biggest piece and shared with others excluding that blue melon head. After Giotto finished his cake **(which took 1 hour because he had to savor it)** he finally got into his boss mode.

"So. Who are you?" Giotto questioned not realizing there were pink frosting on his face.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He tried to be all cute.

"We already now your name. Who are you really? Aluade couldn't find your records." He narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I'm Vongola Decimo and Enma here is Shimon Decimo. We are from the future and the others are my guardians." He said calmly while inside he was screaming.

"LIER!" G shouted not believing his statement.

Giotto motioned his best friend to sit down while he continued to interview the adorable 5 year old Tsuna.

"Please prove that you are not lying."

Tsuna thought about it for awhile then he made up his mind. He reached in his pocket looking for something and then took the small object out. He showed it to Giotto and his guardians. Their eyes widen except for Aluade of course.

"No...I thought they can't be duplicated." G said.

"Giotto where is your extreme ring?" Knuckle said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Giotto took out his ring and compared it to Tsuna's ring. His eyes darted back and forth trying to comprehend the situation. Then he made the decision.

"It's real. I guess you are really from the future." Giotto whispered. "But why are you guys so young?! Is this what the future Vongola would be like? Handing down the title to a 5 year old?!" He yelled.

"Hehe...eto I'm actually 15. The bazooka made us look like a 5 year old."

"WHAT! So what you are saying you are not an adorable little boy in the future!?"

"*cough* Giotto don't sound like a pedophile like Daemon would.*cough*" G said.

Giotto blushed at what G said and sat down.

"Ahem so what's the Vongola family like?" G asked.

"Nono is doing a good job and I'm sure oto-San is doing a good job with the CEDEF." At the sound of that Aluade eyes widen .00000000000001 inches.

Being an observant one in his boss mode, Giotto smiled at the fact Aluade's precious CEDEF had been around for nine generations.

"Aren't you happy Aluade? The CEDEF survived after 9 generations." Giotto oh so innocently asked.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Deep down he really wanted to know more about the future CEDEF.

"Are you strong?" Aluade asked.

"Urrr...yes?" Tsuna replied trying not to sound all high and mighty about him self.

"Fight me then." He got out his handcuffs.

"HIEE!" Tsuna hid behind Enma who was surprisingly still eating his strawberry cake.

"Aluade." Giotto said in his boss voice.

Hesitantly he sat down. Giotto inwardly sighed and asked himself if he should be worried that Aluade had bloodlust in his eyes.

With all the interviewing going on they all didn't notice that it was night time now. Mukuro went to find Chrome and Enma and the others went to bed. As Tsuna got ready for bed he saw the maids left him pajamas. Tsuna sighed at the design. He hadn't wore something like this since he was 4. The pattern was clouds and airplanes with a blue background. Somehow when he put it on the patterned changed. It turned into melons and pineapples with a yellow background. Somewhere around a mansion a certain someone Kufufufu-ed.

When Giotto saw that pattern, he inwardly sweat dropped. Does Tsuna really like Daemon that much? Kids usually would be afraid of him. Giotto thought. Anyways they both got on the king size bed. They both had matching night caps which was strangely similar to Tsuna's pj's. They both drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

** ~time skip~ **

Tsuna was the first to wake up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stepped out of bed.

Now Giotto was having a good dream. It was about cake land.** (lol is that like a real place?)** There were chocolate cakes, strawberry cake, vanilla cake and many more. He happily skipped on the chocolate road eating whatever he wanted. He skipped until he reached a gingerbread house. It was made of candy like the hansel and gretel story. He went inside the house and just when he was about to eat a strawberry cake he woke up to a sound. He noticed that Tsuna wasn't there anymore then he heard some sniffles.

When Tsuna got out of bed he tripped over his foot. His eyes quickly became watery. Why I am crying? I never cried when Reborn hit me everyday Tsuna thought. Then he looked at his hands. Oh yeah. I'm a kid. He continue crying until he heard a sound.

"Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked.

Giotto peered over the bed to see a crying Tsuna. He jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly to comfort him.

"Giotto-nii I-I ca-an't br-reath." Tsuna said trying to get out of Giotto's bear hug.

"Sorry."

He let him go.

"What happened Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked.

"I fell." He said still sniffling.

They took a bath and the maids dressed Tsuna. When Giotto saw him he was dressed like a rabbit. He wore bunny ears, a fluffy one piece costume, and a fluffy tail. Giotto wanted to hug that boy to death. He was just too cute. They went to the dining room and Tsuna saw Enma in a matching costume. Enma was hiding behind the chair beacause he was so embarrass being a bunny. Tsuna and Giotto nearly laughed when they saw Mukuro and Chrome in a pineapple costume. Elana cooed over all of them. Everyone go the feeling that she planned this whole thing out.

After everyone was done eating the grow ups left the children to play.

"Ne. What should we do?" Enma asked.

A plan formed in Mukuro's mind.

"Kufufufu~ I got a idea~"

They all huddled up to hear it and all agreed on it. They all got to work.

After an hour they finished and the grown ups checked on them for lunch.

"We have something we would like to show you." Tsuna said when they all finished eating.

The adults looked at each other curiously (except for Alaude). Tsuna moved a chair to the living room where everyone followed them. He took Daemon's hand and dragged him to it.

"Nufufufu what do we have here?"

The children didn't reply. When they were finished setting up they announced their plan.

"We will be presenting you a song." Mukuro said.

_Oh~ Melon man melon man _

_ You will always be a Melon man~_

Mukuro and Chrome created illusions of pineapple and melon shaped flowers for Tsuna and Enma to throw while dancing around Daemon.

_When it's raining outside _

_ Your hair will be dyed_

_ To a color like an apple_

_Wait did I say it right? _

_NO! A pineapple _

By now everyone was on the ground laughing and Aluade was smirking. Deamon was getting redder and redder. The children had a perfume that smelled like pineapples and melons (how did they get that?) and spayed it all over the room making it smell fruity.

_ When you walk out in the morning _

_ And you see a little child_

_ You follow it everywhere _

_ And then you make your move_

_ You want to possess the body _

_ WAIT! Are you a pedo bear?_

_ The child sees you coming _

_ And he pointed out to talk_

_ "WAIT spare me of your fruitiness I don't want to be possessed."_

_ "Blue Pineapple melon man you should go away."_

_ "But here is a pineapple to stay in my place."_

_ Then he left skipping off to another place_

_ Leaving the pineapple man to be a pedo bear you see_

Everyone was dying of laugher and Daemon was chasing the children in their costumes.

_Melon man you like to follow people _

_ Now I don't don't know why _

_ You like to do that _

_ But I only know you are a pineapple melon man_

_ One day you are walking outside _

_ Then pineapples and melons started falling _

_ It hit your head and knocked you down_

_ You forgot everything and started to be_

_ The first thing you see which is a _

_ Pine-app-le~_

_ You sat there trying to imitate _

_ Even dye your hair to the colors_

_ Because you want to be a pineapple_

_ But then a melon fell from the sky_

_ It hit your head and you remember your life_

_ You found that you look like a pineapple_

_ You tried to wash your hair but you can't _

_ And you ended up for a month with that hair_

_ People teased you all day long_

Mukuro and Chrome created a background of pineapple and melons with sparkles to add more affect.

_After it went away_

_ You continued to stalk people everyday_

_ People told you_

_ Pineapple go away_

_ One message I'll leave you today _

_ Stay away from pedo bear with the pineapple hair~_

_ Oh~ Melon man melon man _

_ You will always be a Melon MAN!~_

Tsuna and the rest of the children bowed to the laughing audience. Even Aluade chucked a little. Elena tried to stop Daemon from killing the 'innocent' children. The adults were laughing for 20 minutes until they stopped.

"How was it Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked in a cutesy voice.

"It was the best song I ever heard." He gave his famous million dollar smilie and then ran to hug the unsuspecting child.

While Giotto was squeezing the life out of him, Tsuna also asked the others.

"IT WAS EXTREMELY MOVING!" Knuckle yelled was tears in his eyes.

"Ahaha~ That was a great song Tsuna." Asari said in a cheerful tone.

"Che. That was good brat." G said.

"Yare Yare that was entertaining for the great Ore-sama." Lampo said in a slightly amused tone.

"Hn. Funny." Aluade surprisingly said with a straight face.

"It was the cutest thing I ever saw!" Elena said while giving a death hug to Enma, Mukuro, and Chrome.

Enma and Chrome were blushing madly while Mukuro was smirking at Daemon who was in the corner after Elana gave him a 'talk' after trying to kill the adorable children.

"I'm so moved with the song. Let's celebrate with strawberry cake." Giotto said.

"...Giotto-nii we already ate cake." Tsuna said.

"But you can never have enough cake." Giotto whined.

Wow my grandfather really loves cake Tsuna thought.

Giotto dragged everyone to the dining room again and had the kitchen whip up a cake. While they were eating Tsuna whispered to Enma something. He nodded with a simile on his face while everyone else was wondering but they didn't think too much about it.

When everyone was busy talking Enma and Tsuna stuck away. It took awhile for people to notice but when they did the room got dark. No one could see anything.

"What's extremely going on?" Knuckle yelled.

"Ma~Ma~ I'm sure the power went out** (did they have electricity?)**" Asari tried to comfort everybody.

Then they saw something green and when they got a better look it resembled to a pineapple.

"...Daemon is that you?" Giotto asked.

"Nufufufu The last time I checked my hair was the same color as a pineapple." Daemon replied sarcastically.

Then it started to smell like pineapples and melons somehow. Giotto's hyper intuition was acting up like something was about to happen. The suddenly the lights turned back on and something tackled him to the ground. It was pineapple intruders.

"OI! GET OFF OF GIOTTO PINEAPPLES!" G yelled.

The pineapples got off and turned to face the crowd with full on puppy teary face.

"Tsuna? Enma?" Giotto asked.

They turned to face him with their innocent faces.

"Kha. So cute!" He squealed like how Elena would but in a 'manly' scream.

They got all teary and said,"We both wanted to be like Mukuro-nii and Chrome-nii." and then they broke out crying.

Giotto didn't know what to do so he turned to Elena who was all sparkly eyeness from the cuteness. She hugged them to comfort them and they stopped crying.

"Nufufufu so they think they could become my hair _**(...so when did he accept it).**_ But you look ugly in that." Daemon pointed out.

And then they started crying again. Elena gave him a death glare and he froze on spot regretting opening his mouth.

After a while they stopped crying.

"Do we re-eally lo-ook ug-gly?" They both asked.

"No you're so adorable." Everyone even Alaude said so they they would stop doing herbivorous acts.

They walked up to where Mukuro and Chrome were.

"Welcome to the Pineapple club boss and Enma." Chrome said.

The people who heard that all thought _They made a club for that?_

They all continued talking for a whole and then went to sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest **

"Have you found them?" The voice asked.

"We have located them boss." The comrade said.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and Yamamoto will come in the next chapter or two.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so this chapter is short due to the busyness of school and the fact that I am sick right now. So enjoy.**

* * *

**In the future **

"Oi! Did you find jyduudiame yet?" Gokudera asked the red head and lollipop lover impatiently.

"No. Not yet. We are still trying to compute the amount of subspace energy and the space time continuum it takes to determine the location of the young Vongola." The blond lollipop lover said all scientifically in a bored monotone tone.

"It would also took some time to build a time machine without the proper tools." The nervous red head added.

"Teme. Well you better hurry up. Jydduudiame might be in serious trouble!" Gokudera yelled at them.

Shochi Irie gripped his stomach as the dropped to the floor. Spanner took out some pills and gave it the the redhead who was in pain.

"Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera. You didn't have to get so angry. They are trying the best they can." Yamamoto poped out of nowhere in his cheery mood.

"Oi! Baseball nut. How could you be so clam when Jydduudiame is missing!?" Gokudera yelled at the clam swordsman.

"Ma~Ma~ Tsuna will come back." Yamamoto tried to convince the hothead.

They continuted arguing without noticing a little cowboy was tied up in the corner who was now officially scared for life because with Reborn did to him. **(poor Lambo he was abused a lot)**

**400 years in the future**

Tsuna and the others were playing in the garden while everyone decided to take a break from paperwork to have some tea and some strawberry cake because you know who begged the chef to make it. It was peaceful until something happened.

"Kufufufu. Welcome to the first meeting of the pineapple club." Mukuro said while eating a mix of a pineapple and melon dish.

"Chrome could you take attendance?" Mukuro asked her.

"Hai Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied.

"Enma. Are you here?"

"I'm here." He replied.

"Bossu are you here?"

"Hai. Chrome I told you call me Tsuna."

"But Bossu is Bossu."

Tsuna decide not to argue because Chrome was like Gokudera when he calls him Jydduudiame.

"Mukuro-sama everyone is here." Chrome told him.

Mukuro was about to say something but he was interrupted.

A orange flame appeared.

"GAO." Everyone heard it.

"Natsu you came out!" Tsuna yelled happily for everyone to hear.

Tsuna hugged it tightly. The adults heard someone yelling so they went to check it out. When they arrived to the spot where the children were have their first pineapple club meeting all of them almost fainted.

"Oi! Kid step away from that lion cub!" G yelled.

Tsuna looked at him but he didn't do anything. He didn't get what G was talking about. Now G was about to rip apart the lion cub from the kid but Giotto stopped him. G looked at his boss in a what the hell are you doing look.

"G look closely at the lion's mane." Giotto said in a clam voice.

G did what Giotto said and he saw that the lion cub that Tsuna was holding had sky flames. He went up to the kid.

"Oi. Kid. Explain." He threatened.

Tsuna looked up with his big innocent brown eyes,"Natsu is my partner." He said in a cheer voice then he hugged Natsu tighter and Natsu gao-ed.

"Partner?" Everyone said at the same time.

"In the future we had to defeat his guy and in the future they had box weapons. The future me box weapons is Natsu." Tsuna said.

Everyone nodded but all of them didn't know what he was talking about.

Natsu somehow got out of Tsuna's death hug and went up to Giotto. Giotto bent down to pet him and Natsu purred. He soon took a liking to the others too.

"Since we are talking about the future how are our successors?" Asari asked.

"Well you already know Mukuro and Chrome they are my mist guardians." Tsuna said.

"Nufufufu 2 mist guardians?" The pineapple pedo said.

"Mukuro was in Vencicare so Chrome acted as his vessel. They can create good illusions."

"Che. What about mine." G surprisingly said.

"Gokudera is my right hand man and is hot headed at some times."

"Ahaha. That's just like you G." Asari said.

G sent him a death glare.

"For the rain, Yamamoto is cheerful and clams my right hand man sometimes."

"Ahaha I would like to meet him." Asari said.

"My sun is very energetic and likes to say extreme all the time."

"THAT IS VERY EXTRME!" Knuckle yelled.

"My lighting is the youngest of them all. He is 5 and makes everyone he thinks is good enough to be his servant."

_Wow he is really like Lampo_ everyone thought.

"Yare Yare. Why does he have to be a brat." Lampo whined.

"And for my cloud he likes to bite people to death a lot and hates crowds."

_ Oh no another Alaude_ everyone thought.

"Hn." Was his only response.

** In the future **

All of the guardians sneezed.

"Huh. Is someone talking about me?" They all said.

** Back to the past**

Everyone was talking about their successors but they didn't notice the growing deadly aura of a certain young pineapple head.

"How. Dare. You. Interrupt. Our. Pineapple. Club." Mukuro said.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna yelled and was trying to clam down the sadistic pineapple.

Everyone backed away not wanting to deal with him leaving the children alone.

"Well now that over." Mukuro somehow got out of his killing mode.

Everyone sweat dropped.

For the rest of the day they continued their pineapple club meeting until there was a mysterious event that made strawberry cakes popping around the children and making Giotto show up out of nowhere eating all of the cakes.

* * *

**Thank for your reviews. I really appreciate them and Yamamoto is in the chapter. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I have been busy. Also this chapter is very short and Mukuro may seem OC. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the office

A sleepy Giotto has been up all night doing what? You guess it. PAPERWORK. Somehow it just keep growing and growing into a massive mountain of paper. When he made a vigilante group, he didn't sign up for paperwork.

The only thing that keeps him going is strawberry cake. Yesterday, a bunch of cakes popped up and he ate all of it. After a feast of cakes, lets just say he got sick. But now he was still craving cakes after that event. Giotto just had a great idea! He should take everyone out to buy cakes. (also to get out of paperwork) He went out to look for others.

In the yard

Now they were having their second meeting of the pineapple club. Enma and Tsuna sweat dropped when Mukuro told them to take notes on his lecture.

"Now kids." He started and somehow got a picture of a melon and a pineapple.

He pointed to the pineapple.

"We will be learning the anatomy of the pineapple."

...what? Everyone thought except Chrome.

Mukuro made a illusion of a pineapple cut in half.

He pointed to the yellow flesh of the pineapple,"Kufufufu this is the fruity goodness of the pineapple."

We all stared at him like no it's a coconut you are talking about. Then it got all emo and dark.

"Write. That. Down." Mukuro said with a I will torture you to death if you don't.

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna and Enma screamed trying to write as fast as he can.

Then Mukuro's personality did a complete 360. A simile appeared on his face as he moved on.

"Now this," He pointed to the leaves," is a crown."

He started at them to make sure they wrote that down them he continued again.

"And this," He pointed to the outside part of the pineapple," is the rind."

Tsuna and Enma wrote down everything he talked about while Chrome was just awkwardly standing there wondering what to do.

"Now we will be learning about math."

...what now?

"What is melon plus pineapple equal to?"

-crickets chirping somehow in the middle of the day-

"The answer is a eggplant." (referring to when the melon head took over the pineapple man. Look at their hair)

"What?" All of them said.

When they we're to say something a bullet went pass them grazing Tsuna's cheek.

"Intruders."

* * *

**So yeah. Review if you want and sorry again for the shortness. Also I made a new story so ito you want to check it out it is called My Big Brother.**


	9. OMAKE

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I got busy. So I was inspired by The First Clam's Unladylike Wife by SecretBook so check it out. Enjoy.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

It was a normal day for Tsuna and Enma in the Vongola mansion. During breakfast, dishes flew everywhere and there was a lot of yelling. Giotto as usual sighed as he thought of the repairs that made his mountain of paperwork.

"Oi! Pineapple head. I'll arrest you to death." Alaude said as he made his way to him after the Pineapple head made him spill his daily coffee.

"Nufufufu. Try to catch me oh so mighty skylark." The Pineapple Melon head said before he disappeared in the mist.

The skylark growled and walked out of the busy room to find its prey.

"Yare Yare. Bow down to the great Lampo-ore." The green haired kid was talking to himself.

Another dish hit the wall and made Tsuna and Enma cowered behind their seats.

"OI! DON'T THROW THAT DISH SO CLOSE TO PRIMO!" The ever so trusty right hand man yelled at the pineapple head who came back.

He ignored him and went back to throwing dishes at the wall for no reason. G got pissed and got out his bombs. He throw one at the melon head and there was a loud boom in the room. ( hey that rhymes :D )

"Guys..." Giotto sighed putting his head on his palm.

"PRIMO I'M SO SORRY! THE SADISTIC FREAK MADE ME DO IT!" G yelled once again.

But before Tsuna and Enma could hear more, Asari took them both outside after he noticed the frightened children.

They were both glad to be out of there.

Asari took them to the stables where all the horses were kept.

Now to explain this next part, Tsuna and Enma did not get that much sleep that night before due to the scariness of the Pineapple head. They were delirious at this time so they might saw something else and it when something like this.

Asari was teaching them how to ride a horse even thought they were five in this time period.

Once Asari was on the horse it kinda like the way that the Gangnam people danced. Then the song was on both of their minds.

**Asari style** rang in their heads

Somehow Asari got off the horse with out the two knowing and started to sing and dance the horse style with his 2 swords.

Both Tsuna and Enma wanted to move but they were planted to the ground.

**Knuckle style**

Then out of nowhere the former boxer also started dancing with Asari and he blew them kisses.

**G style **

"What it this?" G said while ripping of his clothes showing his muscles.

"OHH~ SEXY LADY~." He yelled joining the two.

The two children couldn't believe it. The right hand man. The manliest of man. The serious of serious was dancing and singing.

**Lampo style **

"Eh? You are doing this without me?" Lampo whined as he too joined the growing crowd of the Gangnam Style.

He blew kisses like Lussuria would and winked at the two boys who were frozen in place.

**Daemon Style**

"Nufufufu~. This will be fun." The pineapple head somehow got here too.

He started to do some jumps and fangirling over everything he sees.

**Alaude style**

"I'll arrest you to death for crowding." The skylark threatened the two very shocked boys.

Somehow Alaude joined the growing crowd. He wa-s-s...

Oh hell no. Tsuna and Enma didn't not see him dancing Gangnam style an-and

WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!

Now to understand this situation imagine Alaude, the most blood thirsty guy and the most antisocial, doing the dance.

No no no. This doesn't even describes it.

Imagine HIM. DOING. THE. DANCE. WITH. A. EMOTIONLESS. FACE.

Now imagine that over and over again until you are on the brink of death.

Weird right?

The children thought so too.

**Giotto style**

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!" He yelled out joining with a cake in one hand and a basket in the other. Why he had that no one knows.

Now the song somehow got out of their heads and into real life on a radio that is weirdly nearby.

Soon after everyone did there own thing. Giotto was blowing kisses along with Daemon. Knuckle ripped off his shirt like G and started cheering. G somehow got on a horse while standing on it doing the horse dance like Asari but Asari was waving his sword around like a madman. Lampo also was doing the Gangnam style and turned it into a 3 man dance. He was also yelling out OH~ SEXY LADY~ with G. Now Alaude also turned the Gangnam dance into a 4 man dance. He was doing it with his oh so sexy emotionless face. Everyone was winking at one point.

On the radio the music paused as everyone stopped like it knew what was going to happen.

"OHH~ SEXY LADY. OP-OP-OP-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Everyone yelled while winking and the cake Giotto had.

Yeah he threw it at them hitting Tsuna and Enma straight on their face. They both wiped off the cake to see Giotto in a manly and heroic mode. Deamon with his pineapple and pedo mode. Asari with his swords holding them both above his head. G in his serious mode. Lampo in a pointing STRAIGHT at the "crowd" mode. Knuckle in his all glory sparkly mode. And finally Alaude in his I'll arrest you to death which is similar to Hibari I'll bite you to death mode with a poker face mode.

And then the music turned back on.

"OP-OP-OP-OPPA VONGOLA STYLE!" They all yelled and ended in the faced down position.

"..." Wasn't even enough to describe this random occurrence.

In fact ten million of "..." still would describe this.

Both Tsuna's and Enma's face were getting paler and paler.

"Are you ok?" Giotto asked noticing the color fading away from their face.

"..."

Soon after they started laughing like hell. Everyone was staring at them like this O.O. Well except for Alaude. He's too cool to stare.

_ -5 minutes later-_

"Ahahah I-I ca-an't. Ahaha."

_-10 minutes later-_

"Ahahah I s-sti-ill c-can't..."

_ -20 minutes later-_

"I'm g-go-ing t-to d-die."

_-30 minutes later-_

"Oh my god that was so funny. Right Enma?"

Enma nodded his head in agreement. By now everyone thought they were crazy and left. They soon fell asleep happily and Giotto carried them back to the cozy mansion.

* * *

**So yeah. I failed at this. Review if you want.**


End file.
